XO One Shot
by Illyy Bells
Summary: Love never wanted me... but I took it anyway. Nice little surprise at the end for you guys.


**Title:**XO  
**Rating:** M to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Instant Star or any of it's characters. I just use them for my enjoyment. All rights belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I do own is the plot. I'm not making any money from this. Yada, yada, yada and so on and so on.  
**A/N:**Yeaa thats right I'm back. Finally rid myself of my IS writers block. I haven't written anything IS in about 6 or more months so excuse me for the crappy-ness. I don't think it came out too bad. I guess you'll just have to review and let me know won't you?  
**Summary:**"Love never wanted me but I took it anyway." What did you ever do for me?

**  
XO - One Shot**

****

"I comb the crowd and pick you out."

And there he is. Standing in the back of the club. His baseball cap pushed down over his eyes, a pitiful disguise if you ask me but it seems to work well enough. His leather jacket on and a pair of blue jeans. The set ends and I walk backstage, slapping Speid a high five and recieving a "great job" from Portia. I walk into the back lot and find myself shoved against the wall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I make my way out back waiting for her there. Besides a few unreconizable cars it's practically empty. The door opens and there she is. Just seeing her after so long snaps my control and I pin her against the hard brick wall. I find her pink lips and press my own against them. I don't even have to ask for her to open up to me, she already has her toungue invading my own. I forgot how great she tasted, like the sweetest candy and honey. I have to concentrate on not letting my eyes roll backwards. My hand grabs hers and I practically drag her to my car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We're in his car and I can't believe he's actually here. I forgot how alive and fun he could make me feel. I slip my hand onto his thigh and slide it up slowly. He lets out a groan and pushes down on the gas pedal.

**"To he keys to your car, to hotel stairs."**

Finally we reach his hotel room and my hands slip his jacket off his shoulders. His polo shirt follows and soon we're both in nothing but boxers and lingerie. He lifts me up and I instictivly wrap my legs around his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We fall onto the bed and god I forgot how soft her skin felt. My hands move on their own, touching her everywhere. Rediscovering. Her own hands also have a mind of their own and they find their way down over my abs and into my boxers, slowly wrapping around my hard on finger by friggen finger and it takes all my control I have left not to cum.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**"To hands between legs."**

My hand pumps slowly around him, making him moan and shudder. I feel his hand slide over mine, stopping me. He presses his lips to mine and they taste like the sweetest chocolate. My mind wanders on it's own accord to _him_. I wonder what he's doing right now.. or who.

**"I hope you choked and crashed your car."**

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by hands grazing my breasts. When did my bra and panties come off? He reaches over into the dresser to grab a condom, taking a moment to slide it onto himself. During that time my mind wandered back to _him _again.

Is this right? Should I be doing this?

"Jude, is this alright?" He askes. Which is quite out of character for him.

Fuck it. "Yes."

**"To the love: I left my conscience pressed  
****between the pages of the bible in the drawer.  
What did it ever do for me? "**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Breathing heavy he lats down beside me. After a few minutes I felt my eyes slowly closing.

In the moment between awake and asleep my mind runs away to _him_ again. It always runs back to _him._

**"Love never wanted me..."**

"I love you." Is whispered into my ear.

I open my eyes to stare at him and I smile.

"I love you too Shay. I missed you."

**"...But I took it anyway."**

****

What did _**he **_**ever do for me I say.**

**A/N: **To clear things up the guy Jude was with was Shay and _he _could be ever you want to be. I was thinking Tommy when I wrote this. Soo we're you expecting that? I want honest opinions on this. Flames are even welcome. So hit that little button down there and review your little hearts out.


End file.
